


Save Me A Kiss

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Tell Me Again Why I Feel This Way [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll Be Damned If I Can't Work Spamano In, M/M, USUK - Freeform, gerita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Japan's birthday, America takes him, Italy, England, and Germany on a road trip of the greatest country on Earth... and gets lost. The result? Lots of awkward camping, "Are-we-there-yet"s, and glorious shippy-ness.<br/>Don't worry- we didn't forget the pasta.</p><p>Warning: this is my first purely romantic/ shippy/ just-for-fun fic, so go easy on me if it doesn't end up good. Also, I love shipping USUK, Spamano, and Gerita so those will all feature in the fic.</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"It is a part of the American character_

_to consider nothing as desperate."_

_-Thomas Jefferson_

 

"Wait up, dude!" America whined, running up behind England.

"Go away, America," England sighed, continuing to walk.

"But it's Japan's birthday and I want our help with his present," America pleaded.

England stopped walking and turned to look at America. "Really? You're actually thinking of someone else for once?"

"Japan's my pal, dude," America said, "And I'm the hero, so he's gonna get the best birthday present ever!"

"Okay, America," England said, resigning himself to spending all weekend helping America put together something small for Japan, "What do you want to put together for Japan?"

America grinned. _Oh no_ , England thought. "A road trip."

***

"C'mon," America said, and pushed England in front of him, "Go ring the doorbell."

"You bloody wanker," England grumbled, then went up and rang the bell anyway.

Japan came to the door. "Rhat is going on, England?" he asked.

England sighed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe America had slung the duty of doing the dirty work of inviting the Axis Powers to go on a road trip onto him. "America wants to invite you and the other Axis Powers on a road trip for your birthday. He plans on taking the five of us on a tour of what he thinks are the seven wonders of the world- all of which fall within the borders of his country."

"He ron't take no for an answer, rill he?" Japan asked, referring to the grinning America who was leaning lazily against his loaded car up the driveway. America caught them watching and waved.

"Unfortunately not," England replied with a sigh.

"Just let me get our bags ready, England-san," Japan replied, "Re'll be out in a minute. At least you can't say this won't be interesting."

England nodded, then headed back to the car to wait. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Japan close the door. He heard shouting in the house (Italy's) and some crashing. He smiled- just a normal day in the neighborhood. He slid into the front seat while America got in on the driver's side.

"This is going to be awesome, dude!" America shouted, his eyes scrunched up in excitement as he bounce in his seat. It was times like this where England felt like America had never grown up, that he was still England's little boy. Then he opened his eyes and looked at England with an adoring look in his bright blue irises. England's stomach flip-flopped, his heartbeat quickening. Then he cursed himself. Why in the world was he thinking about America that way?

Thankfully he was distracted by the sight of an excited Italy in a Hawaiian shirt with sun tan lotion lathered on his nose, a disgruntled Germany in a green jacket and a black duffel bag, and a tranquil Japan with a stack of manga. And the good kind at that.

"This is going to be one interesting trip," England said, a smile settling onto his face as the Axis Powers somehow fitted their bags into the boot of America's overstuffed car. And he was right- this would definitely be a vacation none of them would forget anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets discovered hiding in the back of the van...

_"Hold on, to me as we go_

_As we roll on this unfamiliar road..."_

_-Phillip Phillips_

 

"Do you have any idea vhere we're going, England?" Germany asked, his eyes shut tight. One of the many surprising things England had learned about the people in the car in the past hour, Germany got carsick quite easily. It was actually kind of reassuring to find out that the stoic, rarely-set-off country had a weakness.

"Ve~ It's okay, a-Germany! We have a-pasta and a-white flags if you need them!" Italy cried, throwing his arms around Germany. The blonde country's shoulders un-tensed and he opened his eyes to give Italy a pointed look. The happy Italian didn't notice, but Japan and England exchanged a look. Italy was flat-out proclaiming his love to Germany, but this was the one thing that was flying over the blonde's head.

Back in the front, America whacked the GPS, which for the past few minutes had alternated giving them directions to Tokyo, Nuuk, the capital of Greenland, Moscow, and Richmond, Virginia. "Stupid thing! Samantha, give me the right instructions already!"

England chuckled. "You're the only person I know who names his electronics. I mean, you have Miranda the radar gun, Bobby the 3DS, Daniel the tazer, and of course Samantha the GPS."

"Hey," America pouted, "Don't forget Annabeth the IPhone!"

England gave him an odd look. "You named your bloody IPhone after your favorite fantasy character?" How strange- he'd done the same thing. His Samsung Galaxy was nicknamed the Doctor. Sure, he hadn't named the rest of his electronics, but on the other hand he wasn't as much of a complete imbecile as America was.

England looked over and a small smile formed on his lips- America was cute was cute when he pouted like that. Then he realized what he'd just thought and whacked himself on the head. Ergh- he wasn't supposed to have thoughts like that about the country he'd raised! It was disgusting, like something that idiot France would think. And yet...

This time it was America that gave England the odd look. "Dude, why are you hitting yourself?" England's cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"America!" Italy shouted from the back, unknowingly breaking the tension that had been brewing, "I need to go to the restroom!"

"That's the fifth bloody time in the past hour!" Britain cried, exasperated. Then he turned to America anyway. He didn't want another shouting match- the normally peaceful Italian could get quite riled up when he had to go. "America, when's the nearest restroom?"

"I dunno- How the crap should I know? I haven't been able to get Samantha to work, remember?" America said.

"That isn't the only girl he hasn't been able to work, honhon," A familiar voice said from the far back, muffled but recognizable.

"BLOODY HELL, YOU WANKER!" England shouted, quickly unclipping his seat buckle and ripping it off in a savage motion. America pulled over to the side of the road and Japan hopped out as England climbed over his seat into the back- England was on the warpath and neither of them wanted to get in the way. England tore the top layer of luggage off, revealing France, not a hair out of place. How the bloody hell had the idiotic pervert managed to sneak into the van and hide there without getting spotted? Or better yet, how had he managed to go this entire time without making some kind of disgusting, supposedly romantic comment?

England dragged France out of the boot and slapped him. "What are you doing here, you wanker?" He demanded. All thoughts of America had flown from his mind in the face of his overwhelming hatred for France.

"I 'eard you guys were going on a trip and I just couldn't resist!" France said with a wink.

Japan sighed. "I guess re're going to have to take him with us. Re've already driven five hours and I don't want to go back."

Britain raised an eyebrow. It seemed like shy Japan had his own opinions after all.

 


End file.
